chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon
Pokemon are wild animals with the capability to evolve, change forms between a human and Pokemon one, known officially by humans as a Gijinka form, which is a humanesque form they can take that still has some resemblance to their Pokemon form. They can be varied in elements, known as "types", listed here.They often times eat both each other and humans. Their power is unmatched by any of the other species, especially a rare Legendary Pokemon, so powerful it's said that hearing it speak in it's natural Pokemon language causes humans to go insane. Pokemon are so varied and constantly evolving that it's hard to grasp their weaknesses before they become strengths. General Strengths *Have their own abilities and attacks. (Dream World abilities are rare) *The most powerful species naturally. *The longest live species. *Can shift between a human-esque form with Pokemon traits known as a Gijinka form to better blend in. *Can be powerful alone. *Can speak in both English and in Pokemon, though they can only speak english in their Gijinka form. General Weaknesses * Have trouble with leadership, more loners than anything else, a lot of power struggles. * Arrogant, overly confident in abilities. * Hungry most of the time. * Kill as much of each other as they do the other species. * Can be captured in a Pokeball or it's variations. Legendary Pokemon A group of very powerful, very rare Pokemon. Contrary to popular belief, they can reproduce, though it is rare. These Pokemon are often times regarded as gods of the Pokemon world, mostly treated as myths and legends as rarely do people see one and live. They have immense power and cannot be caught in any matter of Pokeball. While they are not immortal and can be killed, they don't die naturally though infighting between legendaries, even ones in the same family. They also have their own language, so not only can they speak English and Pokemon, they can also speak Olden Pokemon, the language itself can drive any human mad after prolonged exposure to it. They also are known to be able to speak through objects that humans once believed were used to summon them. A list of legendary Pokemon can be found here. Partner Pokemon Partner Pokemon behave much like the Mystery Dungeon Pokemon. They follow another wild Pokemon around and work together with them. You may only meet a partner Pokemon, you cannot start with them. Obtaining one means befriending a wild Pokemon and inviting them to come with you. You cannot have a partner Pokemon if you're an owned Pokemon, and being captured will cause your partner to run away, so think carefully. The benefit of having a partner is having someone who has your back, when you get in a tough battle they're going to be able to help you out. They also get an action of their own, so when you're doing Explorations you can have both Pokemon search and increase your chances. There are also some quests limited to only partnered Pokemon with special rewards. Category:Species